A number of exercise devices have been proposed for body exercises.
Examples of such exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 689,418 (Ryan), 2,918,282 (Waterval), 3,155,339 (Forte), 4,084,815 (Flannery), 4,109,907 (Zito) and 4,072,308 (Applegate).
However, these known exercise devices firstly require fairly complicated attachment systems for attachment to a part of a building such as a door frame, or in some other cases the attachment is unreliable. Furthermore the known devices do not ensure the required stability in the movement of the exercising weight. This results in jerking and fluctuating forces being experienced by an exerciser which is not only disturbing, but which can result in injury.
It therefore is an object of the invention to suggest and exercise device which will assist in overcoming such disadvantage.